


PDA

by Traumatas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatas/pseuds/Traumatas
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was never known for being affectionate in public. So it was quite surprising to even himself that one little thing could change that fact completely.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is just a quick thing I wrote withing 1,5-2 hours as a present for a friend because it's her birthday!  
> This is kinda silly and inspired by a convo we once had.  
> Also it's not beta read, but I still wouldn't mind kudos or comments obviously B)
> 
> Have fun reading, I guess!

Tsukishima Kei wasn’t a person who liked the thought of public display of affection.  No matter if it was just simple friendship or romantically related gestures, he just wasn’t comfortable with showing too much emotions around most of the people he had to interact with. This including his own parents and his brother of course.    
He had to admit that his definition of public display of affection might be a bit different from what people expected. Holding hands, kissing and hugging were obviously a few of the things Kei liked to avoid doing in public places - with a few special exceptions of course - but even going as far as to call his own boyfriend by his first name in public went just slightly beyond his comfort zone. It seemed way too personal for him to call Yamaguchi ‘Tadashi’ in front of other people, considering how long it had taken them to finally refer to each other by their first names.   
  
Actually, the only person, who got to see any kind of reactions other than smug and annoyed from him was Yamaguchi himself.    
His best friend then turned boyfriend had always been the exception. Probably since the day they had met. Kei had always felt like interacting with the shorter freckled boy was easier, more relaxed. It didn’t take long for them to feel comfortable and safe around each other and Kei had to admit that it felt good to finally have someone that he connected to so well. Someone that made him more secure when it came to any kind of feeling.    
It, of course, had still taken time for him to reach the point they were at now. More than a few years had passed since he had first told Yamaguchi he was simply not doing ok to the point of him confessing to his best friend. Yet all of it was worth the wait    
  
And that’s how it had been for the longest time. Kei being the sarcastic and smart asshole whenever he stepped outside of the house and being a less sarcastic but still as smart asshole whenever he was alone with Yamaguchi.    
  
Emphasis on ‘for the longest time.’   
  
Things had changed quite a bit in the last few month. Surprisingly much to Kei’s pleasure.    
  
Kei and Yamaguchi had never really hid their relationship in front of anyone, but also never outright mentioned it. It had taken the team some time to figure out they had stepped up a level from best friends. Well besides Sugawara that is, who seemed to be aware of it within the first few days.   
Yamaguchi had always blamed it on their lack of actual physical affection in public but reassured Kei quickly, that it didn’t bother him at all. Even though he was aware of Yamaguchi could require a lot of attention and affection from time to time, he trusted him about not needing said attention in public.   
So them never outright being one of those cliche sappy freshly in love couples might be the reason for everyone to only figure it out about one month later.    
  
Though, they had only noticed because Yamaguchi had asked him if he had already chosen a restaurant for their next date, just loud enough for Hinata to pick up on the question.    
Hinata, being the shrill annoying shrimp he is, immediately yelled in surprise, much to Kei’s displeasure. That of course alarmed the other club members and things went downhill from there.    
And with downhill he meant annoying and irritating.    
From Tanaka exclaiming that he had ‘ _ always known and it was so obvious _ ’, over Ennoshita giving them an awkward congratulations, to Daichi harshly shutting them up. Nothing too out of the ordinary, if he had to be completely honest.   
What did catch his attention, though - besides the wink Sugawara was shooting his direction - was the completely surprised and disgusted look Kagayama was eyeing Yamaguchi with.   
  
As much as he hated the way the setter was looking at his boyfriend, it was in that moment that Kei decided this would be very valuable information.    
  
He had to admit that some part of him felt bad for only starting to show physical affection towards Yamaguchi in public once he realized how much it disturbed and grossed out Kageyama, but the shorter of the two seemed to enjoy his new situation quite a bit.    
  
Kei had to admit that, besides the immense pleasure that the look of horror Kageyama gave them, whenever he leaned down to peck Yamaguchi on the cheek, he found himself not disliking this as much as he thought he would. Maybe it was the way their team didn’t mind it at all or maybe it was the feeling of publicly showing other people who Yamaguchi belonged to, but he grew quite used to touching his boyfriend in the smallest ways throughout the day or even going as far as to kiss him on the lips on good days.    
  
The more used to it Kei got, the more disturbed Kageyama seemed to be, which was just an added bonus.    
  
Of course Yamaguchi had confronted him about it one day. The freckled boy had been more than curious about the change of attitude in his boyfriend, he hadn’t expected this to happen so soon after all. He had probably been ready to wait at least a year for Kei to show any kind of closeness that got further than friendship related things.    
Hearing that Kei had originally started to piss their teammate off maybe should have bothered him, but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at his boyfriend in anyway. Instead he couldn’t stop laughing because the mere thought, that Kei had started something that was so repulsive to him in the first place just to piss of Kageyama, was way too amusing.    
The tall blond hadn’t been too happy about confessing, obviously he had been slightly embarrassed by his intentions, but seeing his boyfriend laugh so genuinely at the situation made him feel a whole lot better about it.   
  


Not only that, but Yamaguchi being totally on board and nearly as entertained by Kageyama’s reactions  as Kei himself, made him once again realize why exactly he fell in love with him in the first place.    
  
So it happened that the couple found themselves in gym during a break, standing close to each other.    
Kei shot an uncharacteristically smile towards Yamaguchi, grabbing the smaller boy’s face to tilt it upwards slightly. The moment he noticed the dark haired setter looking over to him, he pecked the freckled cheek of his boyfriend, followed by a congratulation about one of his serves.    
  
The way in which Kageyama’s facial features slowly morphed into a mixture of pure disgust and utter confusion, satisfied Kei on a whole new level. That and the huge blush spreading across his face when their eyes met, obviously embarrassed at being caught staring, were priceless. Yamaguchi turned away, hiding his huge smile behind his hand, trying to stifle his laughter.   
  
Kei’s smile turned into a cocky grin. He raised an eyebrow.   
  
“What’s the matter, King?”, he asked, maybe a little bit louder than necessary. “Is there a problem?”   
  
Kageyama stared for a second or two before simply turning away and grabbing Hinata, demanding to go back to training, which caused Yamaguchi to break out in laughter.    
  
Yeah. Kei could definitely get used to this.


End file.
